


Burials for the unbeloved

by Mouseclarke



Category: Fallout 2
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: This was prompt from Oc-toberSara Redwood:oct- 16th Buried
Relationships: Female Chosen one/John Cassidy
Kudos: 2





	Burials for the unbeloved

*Thump*

With that Myron was now in shallow excuse for a grave, that John and Sara had dug and dropped him into, sara flicked two caps into his grave for the journey into the afterlife, a common thing they did back in arroyo people said it was to pay the ferryman that carried the souls of the dead into the afterlife. With the way myron was in life made it mostly likely that he was going to hell, to be tormented for the rest of eternity, as the folks from pre-war said with their nuclear powered cars and their ice nuka colas. Didn't seem fair that the folks from the old world get to judge the folks of new. 

As Sara’s daydreaming continued John picked up the shovel he tossed to side before carrying him into his resting place with the help of Sara, 

*crunch*

The sound made its appearance when the shovel made contact into the California sand and dirt. 

*Slam* 

it screamed when the sand made contact with myron's lifeless corpse while red ruby like blood slowly started to stain his white button up shirt. 

*Slam*

by this point the only thing that was visible from the dirt was myron's nose, sara wondered what he would say now about her and john, probably some sexual remark about her breasts or ass, john would most likely get a comment on how he doesnt treated sara right and that he would make a better boyfriend for her than some 60 year old man. That's how he ended up in the ground, he made a comment about Sara ass and about John not being good enough for her, with how useless and rage inducing Myron was for Sara, she stabbed him and as soon he fell to the ground, they began digging while her companions watched on from the highwayman. 

With one good spit on Myron's grave, Sara walked away not caring about codultonces or crap like, Myron was an asshole and didn't deserve any. He deserved to be another name forgotten by the people of the wastes.


End file.
